It has been recognized that there are advantages in being able to couple partially or totally implanted physiological sensors to partially or totally implantable drug delivery systems. Representative sensors include those for monitoring glucose concentration, lactate concentrations, nitric oxide or metabolytes thereof or the like. Delivery systems including partially or fully implantable insulin pumps or the like which can be driven directly or indirectly off of various sensor outputs.
There are times where the respective individual may be suffering from one or more out of range analyte concentrations. It would be desirable to be able to address these circumstances promptly. For example, where an individual is a diabetic and regularly receiving insulin, it would be useful to be able to promptly inform the person relative to an out of range glucose concentration. It would also be desirable to be able to monitor such information from a displaced, remote location.
There thus continues to be outstanding needs to be able to inform individuals as to various of their analyte concentrations. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle that would enable such individuals to respond to such notices or information.